everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Katsudon and Ice Cream
Summary: Yoruko and Minato go on their first date after their arranged enagement. (If you're confused refer back to Meet the Senjus) The camera opens up on a sleepy restaurant somewhere in Mexico with only two people sitting at the table. Suddenly, a car pulls up. And a man dressed in aback trench coat steps out. He enters the restaurant and sits down at the table with the couple. Ray "Scar" Desmond: '''So...you're the Japanese dude. What do you want? '''Shoji Akemono: ''*passes him a photo of Minato* don't care what it takes, just kill that little bastard. '''Ray Desmond:' What's in it for me? Shoji Akemono: 'Bout five hundred grand, long as you can get the job done. The girl stands up from her seat. Kyoko Akemono: Father, are you sure this is a good plan? Couldn't Shiromi get the job done easier? Shoji Akemono: Trust me, I would if I could. Thing is...your sister's face is pretty well known. Daughter of a murderer. She'd be spotted immediately. Probably questioned by the authorities. That Shirokiri denied us everything, so let's see what it's like for him to be denied of his family. So, will you do it? Ray takes out a cigarette, lights it and blows out some smoke. He pushes it onto Minato's picture and lets it burn. Ray Desmond: '''Consider it done. '''Shoji Akemono: ''*smiles evilly* Good, we'll go with you. ''A few days later, in Chiyoda, Tokyo, Yoruko gets out of the subway, the camera pans up revealing that she's wearing a t-shirt with suspender jeans, sneakers and sunglasses. She takes out her phone and is about to text Minato when a Rolls Royce pulls up close to her. Minato steps out of the car with a large bouquet of lilies. Minato Shirokiri: 'I..uh...I hope I'm not late. Um...these are for you. '''Kagami Nile: '''Aww... '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Shh! Kagami, we're trying to spy on them! '''Kagami Nile: '''I know. But they're so cute together! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''And can you really blame her? Our girl's going on her first date. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''I'm still wondering why you two, the Aeras and Trifa are even in Japan. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Our parents have meetings and brought us with them. ''*she gets a text from Serenity that reads, "Hey honey, uncle Chain said that the meeting's gonna finish at 17:30 have fun with your friends, love mommy"* '' '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''So we basically have all day. ''The team follows Yoruko around to a popular katsudon shop and they sneak inside. Yoruko and Minato are sitting together on the second floor next to the window and they're sitting a few tables away from them. Meanwhile, Ray, Kyoko and Shiromi are looking through their binoculars, trying to pin point their target. 'Shiromi Akemono: '''Found them. But it seems like he's got some security downstairs. '''Shoji Akemono: '''Shiromi, take them out and when everyone is distracted by the fight, Ray, shoot him. ''In the restaurant, the team are eating their katsudon while trying to spy on the couple. Suddenly Setsuna's eyes turn yellow. She quickly stands up from her seat. 'Setsuna Mikoto: '''Guys, something's bad gonna happen. I see a masked girl and bullets. '''Toni Aeras: '''Oh crap. ''Just then, Shiromi walks up to the Shirokiri guards, who are waiting for Minato downstairs, and she begins fighting them. Everyone is the katsudon shop wanted to see what was going on. Ray fires his sniper rifle, it flies in through the window but Setsuna runs in, pushes Yoruko and Minato on the floor an catches the bullet. '''Yoruko Senju: '''What was that?! What the hell are you guys doing here? '''Hachi Nile: '''Yoruko, we've got company. '''Yoruko Senju: ''*looks out the window to see the Akemonos and the sniper, she grumbles angrily* So much for a free day off. Minato-kun, get inside the bathroom, lock the door and don't come out. We got ourselves an assassin to catch. ''The team quickly pushes Minato into the bathroom and they leap out the window on to another rooftop, much to the Akemonos' and sniper's shock. Yoruko Senju: 'I see them! '''Kyoko Akemono: '''Father! They've found us! Ray! Shoot them! '''Shoji Akemono: '''We'll double the money! '''Ray Desmond: '''Alright then, *he takes aim* Sayonara kids. ''He begins firing that them but they all flip and dodge the bullets and begins running towards the area that they're in. Meanwhile Minato, breaks out of the bathroom and climbs out through the window to see Yoruko and her team trying to get to the Akemonos. He takes off his glasses and jumps out the window, landing on a nearby rooftop. 'Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Take this! ''*he fires a bolt of electricity at Ray's rifle* The rifle explodes and Lupe and Adolpha both scale the walls and kick him down. They are then joined by the rest of the team. Akihiro sends a fireball at Shiromi who is beating down the guards, causing her to get injured and arrested. '''Shoji Akemono: ''*notices the Senju clan symbol on Yoruko's necklace* So, you're a Senju. He's branched out to you hasn't he? '''Kyoko Akemono:' A Senju? Yoruko Senju: Yes. Why? Kyoko scowls. Kyoko Akemono: Y'know, I happen to have a real beef with that family... They may be strong, but they're not at all smart. I had a friend, way back when, and some Senjus mistook him for a thief, attacked him, and, well...he didn't survive the operation. Her scowl turns into a smirk, and she slowly pulls a knife from her belt. Kyoko Akemono: I'd call what I'm about to do "poetic justice". Kyoko lunges at Yoruko, but she backs out of the way. Yoruko Senju: ''*'In her mind, remembering her anatomy lessons in school* Track the muscle movements of the enemy, predict what they're going to do '*Kyoko attempts to stab Yoruko, so she moves away again* Her lower arm is moving at a 65 degree angle, strike at the Pronater teres in three, two, one. '''*Yoruko strikes Kyoko in her elbow's muscle, causing her to wince, giving her the opportunity to break her arm and throw her over, she holds her down using a leg lock* ''And you said my clan, wasn't smart. '''Kyoko Akemono: *In pain* ''How....? '''Yoruko Senju: '''You're fighting against an honor roll student from Tenjou Private academy. Who's top of her class in Biology! ''*Yoruko snaps the bones Kyoko's left leg and arm* ''And besides, I researched on your friend, he was a serial killer! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I wonder if you'd still feel pain, ''*she has crazy face on and activates her rapier* ''after all those drugs you did. ''Trifa, Lupe, Adolpha and Akihiro strike Shoji while Vidyut, Eigou, Hachi, Setsuna and Kagami go against Ray. Meanwhile with Minato he followed them to the roof top and he notices some wires coming from a building. He quickly does some math in his head and realizes that the wire is long enough to reach Shoji. He grabs the wires using his jacket as protection and jumps onto the same rooftop as the team. Minato Shirokiri: 'And you know who else you're messing with?! ''*he wraps the wires around Shoji's sweaty neck as he is backed into a corner from fighting the division* ''Me! ''*the wires electrocute Shoji, knocking him out* 'Kyoko Akemono: '''Father! ''*she fights the pain and kicks Yoruko off of her and attempts to get up* 'Setsuna Mikoto: '''Oh no you don't! ''*she activates an attraction glyph which kept Kyoko on the ground* '' ''Yoruko activates her glyphs and she leaps around Ray and utilizing her fire powers along the way, shocking Minato. 'Ray Desmond: '''Darn kids! I'll send you all to hell! '''Toni Aeras: '''What about the one that go to heaven? ''He grabs his spare pistol and fires at Kagami who crushes it in her hands. 'Kagami Nile: '''What you probably don't know is....Some of us aren't really humans. ''The division continue to strike and attack him, causing him to drop his gun. Eigou and Hachi both struck his pressure points knocking him out and causing him to drop his gun. Kyoko reaches and grabs the gun, she aims it at Minato. 'Kyoko Akemono: '''It's time for you to die! '''Yoruko Senju: '''NO! ''*she jumps in and deflects the bullet with her glyph, causing it to fly back to Kyoko, hitting her in the shoulder* '''Minato Shirokiri: '''You saved me. But how...fire...? '''Yoruko Senju: I'll explain everything later. Soon the police and Red Beret squad arrive and the Akemonos and Ray are arrested. Fugaku quickly rushes in and hugs both Yoruko and Minato. Fugaku Shirokiri: '''Oh my goodness! You're alright! Yoruko, thank you so much for saving Minato! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Why wouldn't I? He's my fiance, and my beloved friend! '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Yoruko, I can't believe your grandmother is Amaterasu! The stuff you did...was...AWESOME!!! '''Fugaku Shirokiri: ''*excited* My grandchildren will have the blood of a kami! '''Yoruko Senju: '*checks her watch, 13:48* ''Hey, umm...wanna continue on our date? '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Uh...yeah! Sure...wanna go get some ice cream and maybe go to the arcade? '''Yoruko Senju: '''That sounds fun! '''Eigou Nile: '*sneaks up behind them and pushes them close to each other* ''Now...KIS-Oops ''He pushed them too close together that they actually kissed. Minato and Yoruko pull away from each other, their faces red from sharing their first kiss. Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: *grabs Eigou* ''Uhh..we'll be going now. Enjoy your date! ''The group sneaks down into the subway and Eigou pulls out a map. Eigou Nile: 'Alright guys, continuing operation snooping. So best guess on where these two might be going is this ice-cream shop here and the arcade in Ikebukuro, you know the one we like to go to. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''This is gonna be so fun! ''The camera cuts to Yoruko and Minato at a fancy ice cream shop nearby, they are shown sharing a couple's parfait together. Outside the window, Vidyut is lowering Adolpha and Lupe using his rope dart so they can get pictures of the couple. But they almost slipped and had to be pulled back up. The sibling reveal their polaroid photos which show Yoruko dabbing a bit of whipped cream on to Minato's nose, Minato stealing the cherry from her and their hands accidentally touching and causing them to blush. 'Setsuna Mikoto: '''These are the best! heheh. ''Meanwhile inside the ice cream shop. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Yoruko, I have to thank you and your friends for bringing that monster to justice and helping me get some closure. Actually I should also thank father for finding me such a strong and capable fiancee. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Hey, don't sweat it! '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*blushes* I know this is just our first date and that we've only been engaged for a bit but....I can't wait for the day I'll get to marry you. '''Yoruko Senju: '*blushes* ''Me too... ''Meanwhile on the rooftop Lupe and Adolpha are angrily yelling at Akihiro when it turns out that he took pictures of Adolpha when she was upside-down. Much to the amusement of the rest of the group. Lupe Bound-Amitola: ''*angrily yelling and shaking Akirhiro* YOU PERV! THAT'S MY SISTER! YOU IDIOT! '''Kagami Nile: '''Guys keep it down! Our OTP's getting closer! ''Everbody hangs upside-down and they see the two inching closer together. They start squeeing with anticipation. They quickly whip their phones out. Everyone: 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! ''The rope that was holding them all suddenly gave way, causing them to fall onto one of the stair's landings, luckily Setsuna uses her glyphs to catch them. 'Minato Shirokiri: '''Did you hear that? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Nah, but it was probably nothing. Wanna got to the arcade, the big one in Ikebukuro? '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Yeah. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Hurry team! To the arcade! ''The camera cuts to the arcade in Ikebukuro, the team sneak to where the couple are on the third floor. Yoruko and minato are competing against each other at the Ruck'em Punch'em game. With Yoruko beating him. '''Yoruko Senju: '''I win! And I bet somebody's been following us. ''*she grabs Vidyut by the collar and pulls him out of the team's hiding spot* ''Did you really think I was that stupid to let you follow us? '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''But you acted like you didn't even know we were following you. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''We know you were following us, but we just ignored it. '''Yoruko Senju: ''*snatches the polaroid photos from Lupe and Adolpha* And I'll be taking these thank you very much. Also the Red Beret squad's been following you guys the whole time. But honestly it kinda made our date a lot more fun not just the cliche stuff. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Yeah, I have to admit I don't like to go out but you guys made us enjoyable. Plus you kinda helped bring us a little closer together. '''Trifa Liang-Mania; '''Really? ''*squee* '' '''Ife Aeras: '''Go us? '''Yoruko Senju: '''We're going to the photo booth so don't spy on us while we're in there. '''Toni Aeras: '''Why would do that? ''Yoruko and Minato go into the photo booth and they take a series of pictures together. They're shown making funny faces, poses and using props. But in the last few photos, Minato looks at Yoruko and he pulls her in and they kiss. And the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes